


touch

by slytherfuck



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: they never run out of tenderness for each other
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	touch

He knows he is clingy and wants to be with him at all times. Sometimes it feels like he is going to die if he doesn't touch Sander. It helps that he is so receptive and ready to indulge Robbe's every whim. Ever since he first saw him, Sander knew that he was going to do everything to keep Robbe happy, and if that meant tender kisses and embraces, he was more than happy to give everything to him. Hell, he would give Robbe the moon from the night sky if he asked.

They didn't have the greatest start. Nevertheless, their love persisted. It still feels like the first time, like they can't believe they're actually together and they're so giddy they can't help but grin in between kisses. Everytime Sander runs his hand through Robbe's hair, Robbe feels useless, the only things in his mind being "oh my god oh my god oh my god" and the need to be as physically close to him as possible.

Even in public, when they know they should be cautious and have at least a modicum of decency, they just can't stay apart. Robbe's favourite thing to do is hang off Sander's back like sloth while talking to friends or just sitting around. He's done it so much, all the time basically, it just comes naturally to him. And if, when Sander gently kisses his hand in the middle of a conversation like it's nothing, Robbe's heart flutters and he melts, well… no one has to know.

When they're by themselves, usually in Robbe's room, they lie on the bed, legs tangled together, face to face. He doesn't lose himself in Sander's eyes, but he loves staring into them, seeing him gentle and relaxed and knowing it is because of him. His hands, restless, end up in his hair, scratching his scalp, which makes Sander sigh and pull Robbe closer.

Their favourite activity is painting. Or, Sander painting and Robbe watching him, usually wrapped around his back. This usually results in paint stained clothes and unfinished projects, and Robbe should really stop doing this, but he can't help it. He loves both watching and touching Sander and most of the time he strives to do both.

When days are bleak and Sander is manic, things become more erratic. But Robbe is there, he always is, and he gets better and better at knowing what to do. As the high turns into a low, it is Sander' turn to be held and even if he is sinking into dark thoughts he can't control, he is also sinking in Robbe's warm embrace.

They may run out of money, food, phone battery or energy, but they never run out of tenderness for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> one word about them: babey
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @madmoazela if you like utter garbage.


End file.
